


Behind Closed Doors

by heresyourchecksir (irongirl4597)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Crushes, Exes, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irongirl4597/pseuds/heresyourchecksir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened between Kent Parson and Jack Zimmermann at Jack's last epic kegster?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the fall of Bitty's sophomore year.

Jack knew he should’ve gone upstairs sooner. He’d already had a couple of beers and was already on his way up, but then Bitty caught him.

“I cannot believe you, Jack!” his southern voice slightly shouted over the noise of the kegster. “You were fixin’ to hide away in your room!? During what could very well be the last ridiculous kegster of your Samwell Career?” 

“Well, you know, something always goes wrong during these parties,” Jack justified with a shrug, his heart fluttering as the small southerner gazed up at him, “And I think Ransom and Holster invited half of the colleges in Boston. Make Sure you lock your door, Bittle. Last time we had one of these, Shitty had a guy get sick in his room. Oh boy-”

As Jack continued to relate stories from the last epic kegster, he couldn’t help but notice how attentive Bitty was to what he was saying. He got lost in their conversation, forgetting that he wanted to escape the craziness. 

“Good lord I’m tweeting that,” Bitty said as he began furiously typing into his phone, “I’m surprised you’re not chirping me for having my nose buried in my phone.”

“Well… If it’s out, we should take a… ‘selfie’, or something. Together,” Jack proposed, trying his best to sound casual.

“There it is.” Bitty laughed, rolling his eyes slightly.

“I’m serious!” Jack insisted, “you know, like, ‘Bitty’s 1st Big Kegster.’ … You could put it on your blog. I mean, I don’t get selfies, but you’ve--”

“I wouldn’t believe it if I weren’t seeing it myself,” a strangely familiar voice interrupted, “Jack Zimmermann. At a party.  _ Taking a selfie. _ ” 

“Oh my gosh!!” Bitty gasped excitedly as Jack turned. His heart dropped as he saw a familiar tall, blond, brown eyed hockey player standing only a few feet away from him.

“Kent.” The word slipped out of Jack’s mouth before he knew it.

“Hey, Zimms.” Kent Parson replied smoothly “Didja miss me?”

Jack didn’t get a chance to say anything before Kent was swarmed with fans, the first of which was Bitty. With Bitty and everyone else distracted, Jack slipped away up the stairs to avoid any more uncomfortable situations. But it wasn’t long until he heard a knock on the door.

“Zimms, you in there?” Kent’s voice came muffled through the door.  _ Go away  _ Jack wanted to say.

“Come in,” he said instead. The door clicked open and Kent walked in, smooth and suave as Jack remembered.

“Epic party,” Kent noted as he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed near Jack. Jack let out a half hearted laugh. 

“No one throws an epic kegster like Shitty, Ransom, and Holster,” he responded. A tense moment passed before Kent spoke up again.

“So I hear an NHL career is in your future once you leave this place.” He said, eyeing Jack cautiously. 

“Looks like it,” Jack responded. He should’ve figured that’s why Kent was here. After being so close all those years ago and everything falling apart so fast, it only makes sense that Kent would be here for something like that.

“Any idea where you’re gonna go?” Kent asked innocently. Jack shrugged.

“I’m thinking about maybe the Falconers, or the Schooners, or maybe on an expansion team…” He trailed off, thinking about all of his options.

“....You have no clue?” Kent sounded almost surprised as he scooched closer to Jack.

“I mean... it could be Montreal, it could be L.A., okay? I don’t know.” Jack shrugged again. A few days ago Bitty had been asking similar questions and it had been so easy just to spill everything. But now? The words simply couldn’t, or wouldn’t find their ways into sentences.

“....What about Las Vegas?” Kent suggested, his big brown eyes looking straight into Jack’s blue ones. 

“I... I don’t know, okay?” Jack breathed, getting distracted by every small feature of Kent’s face. It was just like he remembered it. Big brown eyes, perfectly tousled blond hair covered by a baseball cap, lips pink and soft. 

“Pars--” Jack sighed, getting cut off by those soft pink lips pressing up against his own and Kent’s hand resting gently on his cheek. It only lasted a second before they pulled away, both breathing heavily. Jack’s hands pressing gently on Kent’s chest. Their eyes meet again for half a second before their lips were together again. Kent gently pressed Jack down into the mattress. Jack ran his hands through Kent’s hair, knocking the baseball cap off his head and onto the floor. Kent’s left hand crept down Jack’s side, pushing his shirt up and his jeans down to rest his hand on Jack’s hip, just where Jack had always liked it. Jack’s wandering hands found their way Kent’s collarbone by unbuttoning one more button on Kent’s shirt before traveling down his back and up the back of his shirt. Kent let his weight rest on Jack while keeping his one hand on Jack’s hip and letting the other one play with Jack’s hair. Kent’s lips left Jacks and kissed down his face to his neck. Jack sank down into it, remembering how much he missed this. Everyone had known how good of a pair they’d been on the ice, but no one knew that they were a pair off the ice as well. He wanted nothing else but enjoy it, the physical trip down memory lane. Yet something was stopping him. His thoughts turned to Bitty. The long hours they spent together in the rink, how attentive and supportive Bitty was of everyone, especially Jack that day in the kitchen when they were working on their final projects. As Jack mused about it he quickly remembered where he was, who he was with and what he was doing. His heart, which had inflated as every thought of Bitty floated by, popped, and what felt like molten metal flooded into the pit of his stomach.

“Kenny, I can’t do this,” Jack whispered as he gently pushed Kent away from him. Kent hovered above him, supporting himself on his arms.

“.... Jack, come on.” Kent half smiled at him in the way that use to make Jack melt like chocolate. Kent bent down and placed another kiss on Jack’s lips, but again Jack pushed him away.

“No, I--...uh.” How were you supposed to tell their ex, whom they were currently making out with, that they didn’t want to be with them because you had an unrequited crush on someone else.

“Kenny--” Jack started, but was cut off by Kent again.

“--Zimms, Just fucking stop  _ thinking _ for once and listen to me.” 

Jack could tell from his tone that Kent didn’t fully understand what was going on. “I’ll tell the GMs you’re on board and they can free up cap space. Then you can be  _ done _ with this shitty team. You and me--”

“Get out,” Jack interrupted, anger boiling in his chest. Shitty team? Where did Kent get the right or even the idea he could say that?

“--Jack.” Kent seemed taken aback. He sat back on his knees

“You can’t--you don’t come to my  _ fucking school  _ UNANNOUNCED.” Jack pushed himself into a sitting position and tried to knock Kent off his legs.

“Because you SHUT ME OUT-” Kent tried to defend as he scooched off Jack’s legs, trying to keep his balance.

“And CORNER ME in MY ROOM” Jack stood up, leaning toward Kent as he shouted.

“I’m TRYING TO HELP--” Kent countered by also standing up.

“And expect me to do WHATEVER you  _ want-- _ ” Jack angrily pushed himself up to Kent, trying to get under Kent’s skin.

“FUCK--- JACK!!” Kent violently grabbed the front of Jack’s shirt and pushed him away. “What do you want me to say? That I miss you? I MISS YOU, OK?” Tears welled in Kent’s eyes. His shoulders dropped.

“...I miss you.” He repeated, the anger replaced by sad longing. Jack turned away from him.

“...you always say that.” he grumbled, refusing to look Kent in the eye.

“...huh. Well,  _ shit. Okay. _ ” Kent choked back tears as he grabbed his baseball cap from the floor. He made for the door, but turned around.

“...you know what Zimmermann? You think that you’re too  _ fucked up _ to care about? That you’re not  _ good enough? _ ” His tears were disappearing, replaced by the sad anger he had building in his chest for years. “Everyone already KNOWS what you are but it’s people like me who still CARE.”

“--Shutup” Jack mumbled, barely looking at Kent.

“You’re scared everyone else is going to find your you’re worthless, right? Oh, Don’t worry. Just give it a few seasons, Jack.  _ Trust me. _ ” Kent snapped at Jack. The tears were now welling in Jack’s eyes.

“...G-get out of my room.” He stammered, struggling to keep his emotions down.

“Fine. Shut me out again.” Kent angrily accepted, twisting the doorknob.

“And stay-...stay away from my team.” Jack finished, glaring at Kent.

“Why? Afraid I’ll tell them  _ something _ ?” Kent threatened, throwing a glare back at Jack.

“Leave, Parse.” Jack said firmly, the threat helping to check his emotions. Kent huffed and opened the door, only to find Bitty kneeling in front of it. Bitty was staring up at the two taller men with scared eyes. Jack panicked, but didn’t let it show. How long had Bitty been there? What had he heard?  _ What did he know? _

“ _ *Ahem* _ ” Kent cleared his throat and put his cap back on as he walked away, “Hey, well. Call me if you reconsider or whatever,” he said cooly, attempting to mask his feelings, “but good luck with the Falconers…. I’m sure that’ll make your dad proud.” With that Kent headed down the stairs and out of sight. Jack stood frozen in shock, staring at the place where Kent had just been.

“J--” Bitty started to say, but Jack went back in his room and slammed the door shut, refusing to look at Bitty. After a moment of frozen shock, he took two steps forward and crumpled on his bed, tears pouring from his eyes and soaking into his pillow where he spent the rest of his final kegster, drowning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend Queen Lilly for helping me edit this late at night (and by late I mean at midnight). You're a true friend.


End file.
